Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived
is the twenty-second episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This episode also marks the debut of Dark Species Deboth. Synopsis As Doctor Ulshade and Plezuon investigated a planet that was destroyed by Deboss before it came to the Earth, Yayoi reveals she has plans to install data into the Zyudenryu that will allow it to defeat Deboth. However, intending to use this to their advantage while sending his forces and the surviving Zetsumates into Plezuon Lab, Chaos intends to hasten the resurrection of Deboth on a particularly rainy day. Plot After revealing the amount of emotion they gathered is lacking rage and joy, Chaos reveals his intention to forcibly revive Deboss and requests Dogold's aid, for fear that by the time they would have enough joy and anger, the tenth Zyudenryu and Kyoryuger would be found. To that end, as Aigaron and Candelilla are about to find Plezuon Lab with the aid of the Zetsumates of illness' clone, Dogold takes Debo Viruson and Luckyuro's Sukusuku Joyro to enact part of Chaos's scheme. At Plezuon Lab, with Dr. Ulshade still in the hospital, Yayoi reveals that her grandfather visited a dead planet that was home to a insectoid race before Deboth exterminated them. She explains that Dr. Ulshade gathered the data needed to create a Deboth Cell Destruction Program to make Plezuon into force that can wipe out Deboth. After Utsusemimaru notices Amy's attitude and questions her if she likes Daigo, Torin senses Dogold's actions as he and Kyoryugers face him and his summoned forces as Debo Viruson producing an endless supply of Restoration Water. By that time, as Debo Computer Viruson knocks Yayoi out, Torin realizes the Deboth Army's scheme as Chaos arrives with the Frozen Castle. With Torin revealing the Frozen Castle is in reality Deboth himself as it is dipped into the dam, Dogold keeps the Kyoryugers and Torin while Debo Viruson dives into the dam to enlarge to hold Kyoryuzin Western at bay. Though Kyoryuzin Western attempts to destroy him, Deboth is fully revived after he assimilates Debo Viruson, with Debo Computer Viruson ceasing to be. With the Zyudenryu fearful of their new enemy, even Gabutyra, Kyoryuzin Western is easily defeated as Raiden Kyoryuzin is formed. Coming to as Aigaron, Candelilla, Luckyuro, and Debo Hyogakki begin wrecking Plezuon Lab, Yayoi finds Plezuon unable to move. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Deinosgrander, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Pleuzon (attempted) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Slash), Parasagun (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish), Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Slash), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish), Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Slash), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish), Dricera (Zyuden Brave Slash), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Violet - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44 . *This episode features the only appearance of Kyoryu Red using Deinosgrander, the only time the Armed On extension is seen used by a Kyoryuger other than Kyoryu Black. Errors *When Yayoi finishes updating Plezuon's systems, the computer screen says "Install Conpletion" when it should be "Installation Complete". DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back, Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboss Revived, Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin and Brave 24: Burn! Seven Kyoryugers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 6, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 6.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ま・さ・か！デーボスふっかつ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ま・さ・か！デーボスふっかつ｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode